Most parents of infants and young children are very familiar with drinking cups often referred to as “sippy” or “sip” cups. Sip cups as currently known in the art typically comprises a cup portion which is fabricated from a plastic material and formed in the same general shape as a conventional paper drinking cup. In addition to this cup portion, the sip cup includes a lid which is engageable with the top rim of the cup portion. The lid itself typically includes an elongate spout which protrudes from a peripheral portion of the top surface thereof and includes a flow opening therein which fluidly communicates with the interior of the sip cup. In certain sip cups, the lid is threadably engaged to the cup or to a collar holding the cup. In other sip cups, the lid is frictionally engaged to the cup portion or to an annular collar holding the cup. Unfortunately, these lids are expensive to make and often do not provide an adequate fluid seal. In take-out eating establishments such as coffee shops, fast-food restaurants, amusement park concession stands, etc., beverages are often provided in a paper or plastic drinking cup. The drinking cup is typically provided with a plastic lid enclosure on one end thereof to contain the liquid within the cup, the lid enclosure including a short spout for drinking. If held by hand, the temperature of the drink can make the person's hand uncomfortably hot, or cold, as the case may be. If a holder is provided, it must usually be disposable or else it risks becoming soiled with use. But disposable cup holders are expensive and create liter. There is thus a need for a way to hold disposable drinks in a cost effective manner.
A number of coffee shops sell refillable cups, especially to regular customers who buy coffee or other drinks on a regular basis. But the coffee or other beverages leave a residue in the cup and thus require cleaning. There is thus a need for a cup holder that reduces the need for cleaning.
It will be recognized that some or all of the Figures are schematic representations for purposes of illustration and do not necessarily depict the actual relative sizes or locations of the elements shown. The Figures are provided for the purpose of illustrating one or more embodiments of the invention with the explicit understanding that they will not be used to limit the scope or the meaning of the claims.